Cuenta regresiva
by dark alexandra
Summary: Es así como llevo a cuestas la deuda de un amor no correspondido, la tristeza de dejarte y la alegría de haberte conocido.


_"__I couldn´t face a life without your lights_  
_But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight_" 

**Cuenta regresiva  
**

**18 de Abril**

_¿Te has dado cuenta alguna vez, de lo frágiles que son los pétalos de las rosas? Me he dado cuenta de eso en estos momentos._

_Muy difícil para mi ha sido aceptar el hecho de que jamás podré ser feliz a tu lado, más la vida me ha enseñado, por varias circunstancias, que tengo que seguir hasta el final, que a final de cuentas mi corazón sanará. Honestamente no creo que sane, pero de algo me tengo que aferrar para seguir adelante. Es así como llevo a cuestas la deuda de un amor no correspondido, la tristeza de dejarte y la alegría de haberte conocido._

_Mi mente sigue aún sin poder comprender la razón por la cual escogiste a ella, tal ves lo que dicen es cierto; el amor te cega. Te has enamorado de ella ¿no es así? ¡Te odio! ¡Odio que me digas que fue inevitable! _

Una pequeña lágrima cae al papel, haciendo borrosa la palabra "correspondido". Me quede sentada un momento, leyendo y releyendo lo que había escrito. Un nudo en mi garganta se hacía presente, la adrenalina poco a poco inundaba mi ser, el dolor se apoderaba de mis sentidos.

¿En realidad tenía algo de lo que aferrarme para seguir con mi vida? La respuesta se coló cruelmente en mi ser. Nada, no me queda nada por lo que luchar. Tenso la mandíbula al mismo tiempo que los nombres de mi familia se cuelan en mi mente. Tengo que seguir adelante por ellos.

**25 de Diciembre  
**

¿Celebrar?¿Acaso están locos? Tal vez solo estén ciegos, les es imposible darse cuenta de lo mucho que repudio estar acompañada. Prefiero estar sola, recordando todos aquellos momentos que viví al lado de Sam. Era en mi mente el único lugar en el que podía llegar a sentir una pizca de tranquilidad.

Soy perfectamente consciente de los esfuerzos de quienes me rodean por tratar de hacer aparecer en mi rostro una sonrisa y sacarme de mi miseria, sin embargo, sus esfuerzos son totalmente en vano. Las personas por fin comprenden que aquél día, como todos los demás, era tiempo perdido tratar de animarme. Las risas de los más pequeños inundan el lugar y los mayores conversan animadamente, realmente me hace sentir fuera de lugar aquél ambiente. Mis ojos se pierden en el paisaje que se ve fuera de la ventana. Frágiles copos de nieve caen delicadamente del cielo. Nieva y hace frío. "_¿Será así mi corazón?_" Me pregunto con cierta incomodidad. Mis ojos entonces se pierden en el fuego crepitante de la chimenea y una lágrima, casi impercptible, roda sobre mi mejilla.

_¿Recuerdas la primera Navidad que celebramos juntos, Sam? Yo la recuerdo perfectamente; ambos abrazados mientras nuestras miradas se perdían en el fuego de la chimenea, levantaste mi rostro con tu mano y miraste fijamente mis ojos. Amor eterno fue lo que nos juramos aquella noche, y creí fervientemente en aquel juramento._

**1 de Enero  
**

Un nuevo año ha llegado, miles de recuerdos invaden mi mente, y cada uno es más doloroso que el anterior. Frío. Frío es lo único que puedo sentir en estos momentos. ¿No te das cuenta? Sufro, sufro por ti, sufro tu partida. Me dejaste con el corazón destrozado y un millón de sueños tirados en el suelo. Los Cullen, tan felices como siempre, tan unidos. Envidia. Tal vez envidiaba su felicidad. Siempre estarían al lado de quien aman, nada ni nadie se los impediría.

_Doloroso es darse cuenta que tú y yo, teníamos que estar juntos hasta el final, no teníamos que preocuparnos por los chupasangre, no teníamos que lidiar con este dolor. Por que se que tú también sufres..o sufriste. Al menos eso fue lo que me hiciste creer._

**8 de Febrero  
**

No… no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para seguir saliendo adelante, quiero darme por vencida, si, lo se, es de cobardes, pero llegados a este punto poco me interesa lo que piensen los demás de mi. Agito mi cabeza esperando que de esa forma aquellos sentimientos se vayan, pero siguen ahí.

¿Qué piensan? ¿Qué no tengo sentimientos? ¿Porque me invitan a su boda? Ya no puedo más, rompo en llanto, aviento a las paredes lo que se me traviesa, tiro al suelo todos mis libros, aviento mi celular al espejo, grito, grito como jamás había gritado. No importa, no hay nadie en casa. Ahora la verdad pesa mas que nunca, la verdad me ha golpeado una vez más; jamás volverás a mi lado, no podré sentir tus labios sobre los mios una vez más y tampoco podré sentir tus brazos alrededor mío.

_El final se acerca, lo siento._

**31 de Marzo  
**

De nuevo la casa se encuentra deshabitada, encuentro este pequeño hecho una muy grata sorpresa.

Subo lentamente las escaleras, lavo mi cara y me veo en el espejo. No reconozco a la joven que me regresa la mirada. Tristeza, solo hay tristeza en aquellos ojos. Una silenciosa lágrima recorre su mejilla.

Un _bebé_. Ellos esperan un _bebé_. Formaran una _familia_. Mis labios tiemblan.

Recargo mis manos en el lavamanos y una siniestra sonrisa aparece en mis labios.

-¡Nadie, no hay nadie en casa! – Grito casi con euforia.

Mi mente recorrió todas las opciones, llegando a una sola pregunta ¿Cuánto tiempo se necesita para que una mujer lobo se ahogue? Espero que no mucho.

Salgo corriendo de la casa y me dirijo hacia el lugar en donde los chicos hacen saltos de acantilado, evito a toda costa transformarme, no quiero que nadie sepa lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

El clima es inhóspitamente agradable, no hay nubes en el cielo y las estrellas parecen estar de acuerdo con mi decisión, incluso el bosque dejó de parecerme feo por algunos momentos. Una cálida brisa me advierte que estoy a unos pocos minutos de llegar a mi meta, me paro sobre el borde del acantilado y observo fijamente el paisaje que hay frente a mis ojos.

La luna alumbra delicadamente al mar, arrancándole destellos plateados muy seguido, no hay olas y solo se escucha el sonido del viento a través de los árboles que hay a mis espaldas. Quisiera verlo por última vez y decirle que lo amo.

Tomo carrera desde algún punto detrás de mí y salto al vacio, esperando así, encontrar mi final. Una sonrisa aparece en mis labios y la imagen de Sam es lo único que hay en mi mente mientras caigo estrepitosamente al mar. El frío recorre cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, el cual lentamente cae al fondo del mar. De pronto, ya no encuentro manera de respirar, cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar.

_Es media noche, media noche del 31 de marzo. Mi corazón se inunda de un singular calor._

_¿Recuerdas que fue un 31 de marzo a media noche, cuando me pediste ser tu novia, Sam?_


End file.
